The Red That Stained the Lotus Flower
by Skull-sama
Summary: Rated T, no romance sorry guys


**Hey guys, sorry I haven't wrote anything in ages but here's a oneshot, possibly more chapters depending if people like it. So enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept Naoko and the plot.**

The snow fell outside the frost covered window. I ran through the old, silent house.

"Daddy, Daddy, where are you?" A small timid voice called out.

It startled me.

The soft, red carpet gave way under my small feet. I opened the door to my father's study. A red liquid stained the white walls and the large, wooden desk. I reach for the light switch and flicked it. Lying on the white carpet, with blood coming out of a wound, was my father.

Dead.

Naoko woke with a start, realizing where she was. In her small, comfortable bed. A cold sweat covered her as she remembered the horrible dream she had. It was about her father's death. He died when she was 5 years old, but now that she is 18 tomorrow she can finally leave this awful orphanage. She lay back down and turned over, trying to get back to the dream world. The only place people understood her.

The next morning Naoko woke up, deciding if she didn't get up now she'll never get up. As she climbed out of bed, she noticed the present at the end of her bed. She never got presents. This touched Naoko, even if it was a small one. She walked forwards and grabbed it. Slowly removing the red ribbon from the pure white wrapping paper. Naoko slowly lifted the box lid and saw a necklace. It had a white lotus flower on it. Also in the box was a real lotus flower. She placed the necklace around her neck and put the lotus flower in a vase filled with water, and headed down stairs.

Down stairs was chaotic as usual, so Naoko just sat down at her normal place at the kitchen table while children ran around screaming. "Naoko-san, are you alright?" said Suzume

"Yes, little sparrow, do you what today is, Suzume?" Naoko said to Suzume

"It's your birthday, right, Naoko-san? You are also leaving today as well." Little Suzume said, rather sadly

"Yes, but do you know what. I'm going to visit you everyday so you won't be lonely, little sparrow." She told her.

Naoko knew that it was probably be impossible, but nothing has stopped her before. She ruffled her hair and began eating her breakfast.

Naoko arrived at her small apartment around 12pm. It had a small bathroom, a small living room/kitchen, a small bedroom, and a tiny closet._ 'This was not going well' _Naoko decided _'__well, when I get more money, I'll get a bigger place'. _She walked into the white kitchen and put on the white kettle. Everything was white here except from the sofa, which was red, the desk, which was wooden. It was strange, the desk looked like the one from the dream she had. Only it was smaller and a lighter type of wood. Naoko went to sit behind this wooden desk, when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door, to find a tall man in a fancy suit. "Can I help you with anything, sir?" Naoko asked

"Yes, actually, I'm here about your father's death" He said walking in.

"Please, come in." Naoko said sarcastically "My dad died 13 years ago. Why have you come now?"

"We have found some new evidence to what happened." The man said

"Which is?" She asked him

"That necklace, when did you get it?" He interrogated

"Today, for my birthday." She replied

"Who was it from?" He carried on, writing it all down in a notebook

"I don't know, it didn't say." Naoko answered.

The man sighed and removed his sunglasses, which no sense seeing as it was raining outside. He put his small notebook back in his suit jacket. He looked at her with piercing grey eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Naoko looked back at those grey eyes that told her he had been through so much. "What is your name?" Naoko asked him

"Kyoya Hibari and I know that you are Naoko Yamamoto. It's strange because it is a Japanese name when you are British." Kyoya stated

"My dad was Japanese, my mother was British or so I'm told." I replied

"It doesn't say that in your file." He said, referring to my ''file''

"I have a file" Naoko said, quite shocked by this

"Of course you do, your father was murdered and you think we wouldn't keep an eye on you." Kyoya stated

"Hibari-san, don't run off ahead." A small voice called from down the stairs

"Then hurry up Sawada-san. Sorry this is my partner Tsunayoshi Sawada." Kyoya said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sawada-san." Naoko said

"Please call me Tsuna" Tsuna said

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you Tsuna-san" She said again only changing the name.

Kyoya looked annoyed and as if he wanted to be somewhere else. Naoko walked to go and shut the door. She then went to the kitchen because the kettle was done. "Would either of you want a drink?" She called from the kitchen

"No, thank you." Both of the men replied.

Naoko walked into the sitting room with her cup of tea to see both the men inspecting the apartment. She decided to sit on the sofa until both men were done. Kyoya pulled out his notebook and started bringing Tsuna up to date with what he had missed. They both walked over to the sofa opposite the one Naoko was sitting on. "So, what are you planning to do now that you have left the orphanage?" Tsuna asked

"I'm planning to go to university and hopefully get a job with the police." Naoko answered, realizing he was making small talk. _'I'll just play along for now'_ Naoko thought to herself

"Why the police, Naoko-san?" Kyoya asked her

"There is no particular reason, I always wanted to. Ever since I was young." Naoko said starting to lose interest in the conversation.

The two men looked at each other. Naoko noticed this but pretended she didn't by taking a sip of her drink. "Naoko-san, we need to ask you a question about your father." Tsuna said

She looked at them both then, wondering what it could be. They took this as a signal to carry on. Not that she didn't mind. No-one would listen to her anyway. "What did your father do for a living?" Kyoya asked

"I don't know. No-one ever told me. Why? Does it have something to do with his death?" Naoko asked, getting more and more worried. The two men exchanged glances. This confirmed her suspicions. _Something's wrong, I can just feel it, _Naoko thought. She looked at both of them, waiting for them to carry on.

"We believe your father was part of the mafia, and that is why he died. Someone wanted him dead because he was becoming too dangerous to that family." Tsuna stated

"Who did it then? Who killed the only person I had in the world?" Naoko asked, on the brink of tears. She knew if she carried on she would shatter like a glass ball that had been smashed into millions of pieces by a hammer.

"The Millefiori family, the million flowers, killed him because he was getting too big, too dangerous." Kyoya answered

"I see, and where are they now?" Naoko asked

"Italy, why? What are you planning?" Tsuna answered carefully

"Revenge." Naoko answered looking up. She stood up and went to open the curtains that were shut. As she did a bullet smashed the window, barely missing her. It, instead, hit the vase with the lotus flower in. Destroying the vase but not touching the flower, and planted itself firmly in the sofa between Tsuna and Kyoya. The two men looked at the shocked woman. "So, where do we start?" The unaffected Kyoya asked

"How about Italy?" Naoko replied, apparently not as shocked as the men thought.

When they arrived in the beautiful city of Venice, they were tired, bored and really wanted to get to their hotel rooms. They walked through the winding stone streets, attempting to find the hotel but because of Naoko horrible sense of direction they just got lost. It was even worse because no-one spoke Italian in their little group, and everyone they came across didn't English or Japanese. This was going to be a long day. When they finally arrived, they realized that because no-one spoke Italian they wouldn't be able to get to their rooms unless someone in the hotel spoke English in the hotel. "Um, hi. My name is Tsuna; we booked three rooms under the name Yamamoto." Said a nervous Tsuna

"Ah yes. Tsunayoshi, your rooms are ready." The woman behind the desk said. She was tall and looked pretty scary. Her eagle like eyes flickered over to Kyoya and Naoko and she glared at both of them. Tsuna noticed this and asked if she could get someone to show the way to their rooms. "Of course, I'll get someone right away sir." The eagle eyed woman said.

They arrived at the hotel rooms and started unpacking. "Do you think it was a good idea to use our own names, Kyoya?" Naoko asked him, seeing as seemed to be the smart one in the group.

"I don't know, maybe not. I mean if you are now being attacked by a mafia family, then maybe it was not the best idea to use your last name." Kyoya replied, sounding rather bored. He then walked into his own room leaving Naoko alone. Naoko looked around the large hotel room. It had red walls but a large window so plenty of light filtered through. The bed had white covers that looked out of place but comforting. The carpet was soft and red, it reminded Naoko of the dream she had. She finished unpacking and placed herself behind the large wooden desk which was covered in paper work. Naoko picked up random pieces of paper and read through them, making sure she knew what the plan was.

Tsuna then walked in and saw her in deep concentration. He walked up to her and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. This has just been a huge surprise and all. I mean it's not every day that you learn your father is part of the mafia and that's why he was killed." Naoko said whilst smiling at Tsuna

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What are you reading?" He questioned

"Just a bit of paper work, you know going through the plan and all." She replied

"Alright, try to get some sleep. Kay." Tsuna said

"Right, night Tsuna."

"Night Naoko."

With that he left Naoko to ponder over what had happened since she turned eighteen.

The next morning, Tsuna, Kyoya and Naoko were up and ready. They were just about to leave when Naoko forgot about her necklace. She rushed upstairs to grab it. She noticed a petal had fallen of the lotus flower she brought with (as requested by Kyoya). Not thinking much about it she grabbed the necklace and ran back down stairs to meet with the guys.

They first went to a huge house. It looked old just like everything in Venice. Only this house reminded Naoko of something.

Her dream.

They entered the house. The walls and carpet were red and the windows looked like they had seen better days. The only thing different about this house was the fact it wasn't snowing and there were lotus flowers around every corner. Tsuna, Kyoya and Naoko walked around for a while. They turned a corner and Naoko recognized the hall they were walking down. When they came half down the hall Naoko stopped and looked the door which was in front of her. "Naoko-san, are you alright?" Tsuna asked. Naoko ignored him and opened the door to the study slowly. She held her breath as she did. The study was the same as in her dream. A large wooden desk and the white walls. She flicked the light switch. In the middle of the room lying on the floor was a man.

Only he was dead. With blood coming out of a chest wound. Naoko try to scream but a strangled cry came out instead. The two men ran into the room to see the dead man on the ground. "It's like my dream" Naoko said in a timid and frightened voice.

"Like your dream? What do you mean?" Kyoya questioned as Tsuna was searching the study for any clues

"I had a dream about coming to this house, walking into this study. I found a dead man in this room. Only in my dream there was blood on the wall and there weren't any lotus flowers. It was also snowing and it was night. I was also a little girl, probably around five." Naoko answered

"At what time did your father die? During which season?" Kyoya asked

"12am during the winter, he was shot in the chest and blood covered the walls and stained the carpet." She answered getting impatient "Why, does it matter?"

"Yes it does. Can you remember anything else about your dream or your father's death?" Kyoya asked

"No, that is it. I don't remember much about my father's death because I was too young, or so people tell you. My dad was the only person who still cared for me. My mum left us when I was young, and I never knew the rest of my family. After he died I was alone in the world." Naoko said trying to hide the tears running down her checks by looking down at the floor.

They arrived back at the hotel quite late and went straight to their rooms. When Naoko walked into her room she noticed that 4 petals had fallen of the lotus flower. She absent mindedly reach up to her necklace to see the same had happened. _What does this mean?_ Naoko questioned. She shrugged it off and changed into her pajamas, then climbed into her bed.

"_Daddy, daddy. Where are you?" _

Naoko woke with a start. It was that little girl again. The one from her dream. She got up and noticed that yet again a petal had fallen of the flower in the corner of her room. She again decided to ignore this and went to change into something that was appropriate for the day. It included some baggy trousers and her dad's old shirt. She wore this because they were rummaging through garbage and clues they found yesterday. Naoko went to Tsuna's room and knocked three times before the door swung open. Tsuna stood there still in his pajamas. Naoko tried to stifle a laugh but ended up laughing any way. "What are you still doing in your PJ's Tsuna-san?" Naoko said when she had stopped laughing and walked into the room, "It's like 8am; you need to get up earlier."

"I'll get up earlier when the cows come home." Tsuna stated. Naoko just laughed at this, and then Kyoya walked in. He smiled at both of us before sitting on the orange sofa. It wasn't a bright orange, more of a sunset orange. It was a nice colour. Naoko sat on the opposite one while Tsuna went to change. "Did you have a sleep?" Kyoya asked her

"Yes, and you?" Naoko replied

"Alright." He said. They then sat in silence while they went through all the clues they gathered yesterday. Tsuna's brown spiky hair was more messy than usual, and Kyoya grey eyes looked tired and deep in thought. Naoko didn't look like a ray of sunshine either. Lately she has been down in the dumps, with the new evidence and finding a man murdered why should she be happy? Kyoya breathed a long sigh. _'That's the only noise since my conversation with Tsuna, well except the sound of rustling of paper.'_ Naoko thought drearily. They carried on for another half hour until Tsuna exclaimed "This is useless! We have been at it for two hours!"

"Found something, look. It's an image of that desk in the study. It has some instructions on the back" Naoko said smugly

"When did you find it?" Kyoya asked, quite impressed

"About five minutes ago, before Tsuna-san had his outburst." Naoko replied.

They all got up, deciding to go to the old house just outside town. Naoko quickly went into her room to grab a couple things and change into something more appropriate. She hadn't noticed but in the corner of her room her lotus flower was downing, along with her innocent.

They arrived at the old house in record time, even if they were caught for speeding numerous times. They went straight to the study, and Naoko pulled out the picture of the desk. She sat behind it, as the instructions told to, and touched the flower on the side of the desk. The desk suddenly opened revealing a flower. A flower that is dying, but Naoko recognized it instantly. It was a daisy, the flower that innocent and purity. The flower her father always picked for her. She carefully took out the daisy from its hidden place. "What is it?" Tsuna asked

"It's a daisy." Naoko replied smiling to herself. She placed the flower back with her necklace. Where she would store away her innocent forever.

**So there you go, and yes I know you never find out why Yamamoto died and stuff but oh well. This I actually wrote for school (we had to write a short story even if this was like twelve pages long). So review and stuff and the next chapter for The Gaming World is soon to come and laptop is fixed but I have to finish off the chapter which won't take to long. ** __


End file.
